In A Dream
by Love At First Write
Summary: Max is still torn up about Fang leaving, but when the only thing that could save her happens, and he returns, will she be even be alive? Post Fang. Way better than summary! Mega Fax, and mega Illa aka Eggy. FIRST FANFIC! :DDDD Imma go listen to BVB now...
1. Homecoming

**A/N Mmkay, so this is My first fanfic, and I don't understand how todo this, so cut me some slack.**

**Angel: Lizi, they want you to start.**

**Me: Okay. And yes, I did steal Angel. Get over it.**

**Angel: Some of them are thinking curse words!**

**Me: Sigh. I don't own Maximum Ride, as awesome as that would be. **

Max's POV

"Max, dinner is ready." Nudge opened the door and peered into my bedroom. The lights were off, and the blinds were shut. The only light source was our old laptop, cracked open with the blue screen occasionally blinking. I was still curled up in a ball on my bed. I had been crying for days, and I had not left my room. God, I missed him. I dreamed of him. His strong arms, holding me. His firm lips _kissing_ me. Oh, what had happened to me, the one and only, indestructible, defiant, devil-may-care Maximum Ride. I was a mushy, emotional freak. Well, I'll tell you what had happened. Fang had happened, and just like that, he was gone.

"Max, dinner is ready," Nudge said, again. "Iggy made pasta."

When she got no response, she sighed closed the door, leaving me all by myself.

All by myself. Huh. Without Fang, I will be all by myself, forever.

Fang's POV

I am not exactly one for words, but I needed to have something to say. I was going to a place where I thought I would never be again. I needed something! Something!

Before I could think, I jabbed at the door bell. The doorbell! I guess I was getting to be Miss Manners, except that I am, you know, a Guy.

"Hello?" Answered that all to familiar voice.

"Hi, Iggy"

"Fang" Iggy grinned

"Umm, yeah. Can I come in?" again with the manners thing. I could have just brushed passed him.

"Well, No, freaking, DUH." Iggy greeted me. See? I should have just come in. I was at 's house. I knew I would find them here.

"Where is" I started but was then I cut off by Iggy.

"Upstairs, second room to the right. She shares it with Ella. Iggy wiggled his eyebrows when he said Ella's name. He was so casual. He must have known I was coming. But how? Oh. Right. Angel.

I walked up the steps, and knocked on the door to the room where Iggy had directed me. Again with the manners. "Max?" I called

**Please, please, please, please. PLEASE! Review. I know it is VERY short, but I need to know if you liked it or not! I need to know if I need to upload another chapter or not! If you don't review, I will not make another one, so if you do like it, review! If not review, so I don't waste anymore time. **

**Angel: Cookie time?**

**Me: Yes, Angel. Cookie time now. And to everyone who reviews, a virtual cookie!**


	2. Home Repair Needed

**A/N I got 2 great reviews, and I'm not complaining. I was gonna wait for more, but-**

**Angel: You're a pathetic loser?**

**Me: Erm, no. I was just gonna say that it was enough for me…**

**Angel: But you were thinking that you were a pathetic loser!**

**Me: DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT! You will get no bacon when it comes time for bacon. I know how you LOOOOVE your bacon time. **

**Angel: N-n-no…. B-bacon? -cries-**

**Me: No, don't cry! Here, bacon. **

**Angel: Yay! Oh, and by the way, Lizi doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: It's true. I am ashamed.**

Fang POV

I knocked on the door again. "Max?" I called more urgently. "Max? Max, it's me. It's Fang." I heard her shuffle on the bed, but she did not get up.

"Fang" She murmured. Her voice sounded wrong, broken, almost. Like she had been crying. Why would she be crying?

_Because of you. _Angel's voice filled my mind. I couldn't respond. The only thing I could think of was why Max hadn't answered the door.

"Fang" She whispered again. And then she started crying. Lightly, but enough to send a chill down to my bones. I had made her cry.

"Max, please open the door." I begged- something I NEVER do.

She kept crying. I got no response; I backed up, and "WHAM" the door went down with one swift kick.

"Dude!" Iggy called from downstairs. "It wasn't locked!"

I felt a wave of embarrassment, but I shrugged it off, and entered the room. Max was curled up in fetal position on a bed. She was crying. I went over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. She didn't move. I had expected her to punch me, or kiss me, or even open her eyes, but she just kept crying.

"Max." I murmured, playing with her hair."Oh, Max."

Max's POV

I awoke next to Fang, in a meadow. We were surrounded by wildflowers, and deer, and butterflies, and such. It was peaceful. I looked over at Fang. He was playing with my hair, a half-smile glued to his face.

"Max. Oh, Max" he whispered.

"Fang," I breathed. I didn't need to say anything. I was in paradise, and all I ever needed to say, or feel, or do **((no you nasty pervs, that is not what I mean)) **was Fang.

I smiled. Fang was here.

**Soooooo? What do ya think? I know it's short… **

**Angel: Very short.**

**Me: Yes. What say you, Ange?**

**Angel: I liked it. It had me in it. Only a little, but still.**

**Me: Yay. :D You get some bacon for being nice!**

**Angel: Bacon! Yay!**

**Me&Angel: R&R for BACON!**


	3. 7weekiversary

**Chapter three! I love 3! It reminds me of bacon!**

**Angel: Everything reminds you of bacon.**

**Me: Nuh-uh! You don't remind me of bacon!**

**Angel: Yes. I do.**

**Me: Holy Mushroom Casserole! You read my mind!**

**Fang: She does that, remember?**

**Me: Where the tree buckets did you come from?**

**Fang: Your attic.**

**Me:…**

**Fang: Remember? You captured me.**

**Me: Oh YEAH! Hehe. That was fun.**

**Angel: Guess what?**

**Fang: What?**

**Me: I still don't own Maximum Ride. Apparently, JP does. Hmph… Imma sue him for it…**

Ella POV

Iggy knocked on the side of my door frame, standing right outside my room.

"Come in." I grinned.

Iggy stepped inside, his sightless eyes landing somewhat below my face. Even though he was blind, I blushed.

"Can I help you?" I coughed out.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I was looking for a beautiful girl to give this 7weekiversary gift to."

"Hm." I smiled warmly. "If I help you, will you help me? I have to give this to a handsome boy for our 7weekiversary."

He grinned, and walked up to me. He put his hands on my waist from behind, and he kissed my neck. He twisted me around, and kissed me fiercely in one swift movement. Fang walked In on us. I pulled back, blushing. He looked a little embarrassed himself. Wait- Fang?

"Fang? When did you-"

"There's something wrong with Max!" He interrupted.

"Does the rest of the flock-" I tried again, with no luck.

"Max!" He insisted.

"I am sure you can deal with it. You are what did this to her!" Iggy snapped. "Besides," he added, "We were busy." That made me blush even more.

Fang left without another word.

Fang's POV

They wouldn't help me. They were too busy doing what Max and I used to do. Until… Until Dylan. I was going to talk to Dylan. Today. Right now.

Dylan's POV

I was on the couch watching Destroy Build Destroy with Gazzy when he came in.

"Dylan, I want to talk to you." Fang seethed. FANG seethed.

**Yay! This one was actually sorta long!**

**Fang: Ish.**

**Me:…. REVIEW!**


	4. Mortician's Daughter

**Okay, so three updates in one day- I'm good!**

**Angel: Seeing as nobody likes your story, you are wasting your time.**

**Me: Ugh! Hurtful!**

**Fang: Watch out, Angel! Your bacon rights are at stake!**

**Angel: Oops! *blushes* Sowwie!**

**Me: Whatever. I STILL don't own Max Ride. JP STILL does. But, ya know what? JP doesn't own bacon. Ha! I win.**

**Fang: You don't own bacon either.**

**Me: Just for that, you are gonna sing a Black Veil Brides Song! *evil grins***

**Fang: Which you also don't own…**

**Me: Not yet, but soon… *more evil grins* BEWARE, ANDY SIXX! ONEDAY YOU WILL BE MINE!**

Dylan's POV

I watched as Fang clenched and unclenched his fists, a trait that I had seen in Max before. I grinned. It was fun, really, torturing him like this. I snickered as I plotted my- WHAM!

Fang's POV

I gripped my hand. It was fun, really, punching him in the face. Angel I told me what he was plotting and I shuddered. What is it? Oh, like I am gonna tell YOU! Now, if only I had something to maul Dylan for me…. I looked down at his unconscious body crumpled up on 's white plush carpet. Blood was spewing out of his nose. Oops. I was to furious to worry about that, though. Gazzy stared at me, openmouthed, as I flew ( No, not literally.) Up the stairs to MY max. Not Dylan's or anyone else's. And when I got there, MY Max was lying, unconscious , like how I had left Dylan. MY Max had puffy, red eyes, and tearstained cheeks. MY Max looked the way we wished that the erasers would look after battling us. And MY Max, would NOT stop WHIMEPERING MY NAME.

Max's POV

I lay down, cloud-gazing with Fang. That one looked like a heart. That one looked like a smile. Both were things I knew would never be broken up again, now that I had Fang. It was like all those weeks of misery just washed away. Hmm. Fang.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yes? Max, what is it?" He replied worriedly.

I felt a smile slowly spread across y face. "Kiss me." I closed my eyes, and felt his warm lips press against mine after a moment's hesitation.

Fang's POV

"Fang?" Max had asked.

"Yes? Max, what is it? I had answered too quickly. I looked down hopefully, but she was still talking in her sleep. Huh. Sleep. More like _trance._

"Kiss me," She had begged. So I did. I didn't care that she probably didn't mean it, and couldn't feel it. I pressed myself against her, hoping it would be enough to wake her. Of course, it wasn't. I sighed, and turned on the radio next to Max's bed, and tuned it to her favorite station. Black Veil Brides' "Mortician's Daughter" came on, and I sang along softly into Max's hair.

_I said I love you as I left you_

I recited. I sighed again, and the song ended.

_Now I'm home again_

"Max, _please." _I whispered, pouring everything into that plead. "Please"

**Me: Yay! All done!**

**Fang: In my opinion, that sucked.**

**Me: Well, no one asked. **

**Angel: You were about to. **

**Me: BUZZ OFF! And Fang, don't you have an emo corner or something to go to?**

**Fang …**

**Angel: …**

**Me: … Please, review!**

**Fang: … You are rude…**


	5. This is Not An Update Yeah, I know, sad

**Gr! Okay, so I know I haven't been updating every week like I promised myself, but I would like to justify that with the fact that I went on a vacation. So there. **

**I need a new POV, so if anyone wants to help-**

**That would be great.**

**Soooooo…**

**Yeah.**

**Fang: How was your vacation?**

**Angel & Me: -stares at Fang in disbelief- YOU SPOKE!**

**Fang: Yeah, so, how was it?**

**Me: OMG! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE NEAREST HOSPITAL, STAT!**

**Fang: Ummmm, no. You don't**

**Me: ANGEL, MAKE HIM GO TO THE HOSPITAL WITH YOU!**

**Angel: Mmkay. –grins-**

**Me: I'LL PACK HIS BAGS, HE'LL NEED- Wait. He stopped talking.**

**Fang: Yeah. SO how was your vacation?**

**Me: Oh, fine. Thank you for FINALLY asking.**

**Fang:….**

**So, please, if you have any ideas for different POVs, lemme know! It is a really long exposition, but it gets pretty climatical soon, and I don't want EVERYTHING to be in Max's room, which is where Fang will be ,like, the whole time**


	6. Small Voice Sorry Not a real ch

**Please don't kill me!**

**Fang: We should. You have kept us locked in a closet for over a month.**

**Me: I'm sorry! I just forgot!**

**Angel: That wasn't very nice, Lizi. **

**Me: I am sorry if you guys and my readers are all hate-mode and such. I have had a pretty busy summer, and now school is in.. But I will write more soon! And thank you to all the suggestions and compliments! I am working my tail off as of right now, so it shouldn't be much longer. **

**Angel: Do we at least get some bacon for our troubles?**

**Fang: Yeah! Bacon, please?**

**Me: Did you just say please? And sure, if you are ok with turkey bacon. **

**Fang and Angel: TURKEY BACON!**

**Me: Oh, crap. They' re gonna eat it all... Gotta go! Sorry!**


End file.
